


Внутренний голос

by Send_a_raven



Series: Я думал, ты умер! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Hearing Voices, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: - Одинсон! Медведь неуклюжий. Зачем вообще столько пить? Ты на ногах не стоишь, тоже мне, герой Асгарда.На самом деле, стоит. Вот. Встал. Встал настолько устойчиво, что смог обернуться, чтобы ответить Локи..Но в комнате нет Локи.И на пьяную Торову голову выливается как будто ушат холодной воды - Локи ведь мертв.





	Внутренний голос

\- Одинсон! Медведь неуклюжий.  
Тор вылезает из-под обломков стола. Повсюду тарелки, еда вся испорчена, столу больше не жить.  
\- Зачем вообще столько пить? Ты на ногах не стоишь, тоже мне, герой Асгарда.  
На самом деле, стоит. Вот. Встал. Встал настолько устойчиво, что смог обернуться, чтобы ответить Локи..  
Но в комнате нет Локи.  
И на пьяную Торову голову выливается как будто ушат холодной воды - Локи ведь мертв. 

*  
Он бы забыл об этом на следующее утро, как забывал многое из того, что говорил и делал спьяну. Но голос вернулся сразу, стоило только проснуться и оторвать голову от подушки.  
Голова взорвалась болью, а вместе с болью пришел и он.  
\- Поделом тебе.  
Тор замотал головой, отчего его тут же замутило. Потом заткнул уши.  
\- Идиот. Удивительно, как еще голову не потерял, воистину чудо природы.  
Голос резкий, точно такой же, как и всегда. Точно такой же, как бывает у Локи, когда он рассказывает Тору про его тупость, неуклюжесть, неумение себя вести и полное отсутствие способностей к магии. 

Был. Локи больше нет.  
Голос облегченно выдыхает в голове:  
\- Ну, хоть что-то ты помнишь.  
Тор закрывает лицо подушкой и падает обратно на кровать.

*  
Это выходит из-под контроля куда быстрее, чем Тору того бы хотелось. Локи как будто следует за ним везде - и везде умудряется язвить.  
\- О, боже, книги. Осторожнее, Тор, они мне дороги. Не порви страницу. Что ты вообще пытаешься вычитать? Мне уже страшно.  
Тор всего-навсего пытается побольше узнать об истории Асгарда, сидя в дворцовой библиотеке, но голос не дает ему шанса на это.  
\- Зачем тебе история, Одинсон? Ты на своих-то ошибках не учишься, чужие тебе точно не помогут.  
Тор захлопывает книгу, возвращая ее на полку, и выходит из библиотеки. Голос все не унимается.  
\- И то верно. Лучше подерись с кем-нибудь. Вот настоящее занятие для могучего Тора!  
\- Заткнись!  
Он тут же понимает, что сказал это вслух, и оглядывается вокруг - но в коридоре никого нет, кроме него.  
Локи в его голове хохочет так, что в ушах начинается звон.

*  
Удивительно, насколько одна деталь может изменить жизнь. Этот голос - он бесит, раздражает, Тор старается ему не отвечать, но иногда срывается.  
Вот и сейчас.  
Он упорно не хочет принимать участия в государственных делах - и мужественно прячется в библиотеке. Лучше уж Локи и его язвительные комментарии, чем разочарование во взгляде Одина. Впрочем, наслушавшись его за пару часов, Тор готов передумать.  
\- Ты вообще хоть что-то понимаешь в устройстве библиотеки? Здесь есть система, черт тебя побери. Если берешь книгу - ставь на место.  
Тор тянется за второй, пытаясь отыскать сведения о Камнях бесконечности. В разных книгах они описаны по-разному.  
\- О, нет. Если возьмешь две, наверняка потом перепутаешь, где какая стояла.  
Тор, однако, все больше увлекается содержимым, и голос Локи уходит на второй план. А потом интонации меняются, как будто Локи наскучило смеяться над Тором - или ему тоже интересно что-то узнать.  
Наконец Тор находит полный список и хмурится. Шесть. А он знал только о трех.  
\- Ты что, в самом деле думал, что их только три?  
Огрызаться уже не хочется - слишком сильно беспокойство.  
\- Да, я думал, что их только три, и лучше бы ты помог мне отыскать что-то об остальных!  
\- Мог бы сразу попросить.  
Со стеллажа через два ряда падает огромный том, и Тор, перелистывая его, понимает, что ему нужна была всего одна книга, вот эта. Здесь все шесть. Все, что известно.  
Тор очень не хочет думать о том, как это связано с голосом в его голове.

*  
Постепенно становится легче.  
Локи больше нет, но почему-то с его голосом в голове это не так страшно. Он все больше советует и помогает, а не язвит, и Тор учится прислушиваться.  
Он стоит на балконе, наблюдая за тренировочным боем внизу, во дворе. Надо бы спуститься и принять участие, помочь Сиф, но кажется, она справляется сама.  
Она ведет бой одновременно с тремя эйнхериями, и Тор не может оторвать от нее глаз. Он такой не один - Вольштагг прекратил свое собственное сражение и просто пялится на нее.  
\- Мда. Хоть бы челюсть поднял.  
Тор хмыкает. В самом деле, Вольштагг, это смешно выглядит.  
\- Она тоже хороша. Ты же знаешь, да, что она так выделывается только потому, что ты здесь стоишь?  
Тор хочет возразить, но вдруг понимает, что это прозвучало не в его голове. Локи стоит рядом. Прошло уже несколько месяцев после его смерти, а он стоит рядом, опираясь на перила балкона, такой же реальный, как был тогда.  
Он не может ничего поделать - тянется к нему, пытаясь схватить за руку. Призрак тает в воздухе.  
\- Вот так и сходят с ума. Начинают видеть призраков, которых больше никто не видит.  
Тор оседает на пол и снова по-детски пытается заткнуть уши. Но голос, конечно, никуда не уходит. 

*  
Он натыкается на Локи снова и снова, в коридорах, в библиотеке, в спальне, и призрак тает, если попробовать его схватить.  
Тор ловит себя на том, что боится заходить в себе в комнаты. Боится опять его встретить. Боится зажигать свет - эта тень у окна окажется призраком или просто тканью?  
Боится его не встретить.  
Однажды он приходит особенно поздно, совершенно уставший, и при виде Локи начинает орать, удивляя себя самого.  
\- Исчезни, черт тебя возьми! Ты же призрак, ты умер, тебя нет, почему тебя вижу только я!  
Локи смеется, и Тор не выдерживает, запуская в него чем-то, что попадается под руку. Кувшин пролетает насквозь и разбивается об стену, но Локи почему-то не исчезает. Идет навстречу, и Тор отшатывается, только теперь пугаясь. Это ведь призрак мертвого, мало ли, что он может сделать; но всерьез запаниковать не выходит.  
Доверие перевешивает все.  
\- Потому что ты хочешь меня видеть, вот и все.  
Он стоит прямо напротив; если бы он был настоящий, можно было бы услышать, как он дышит.  
Если бы он был жив.  
Тор зажмуривается, сжимая кулаки, удерживая себя от того, чтобы опять попытаться ухватить воздух. Когда он открывает глаза, в комнате больше никого нет.

*  
Он просыпается среди ночи рывком - сон совершенно дурной, но в нем Локи, их общие пятнадцать лет и судорожные попытки стать ближе. Почему способом стать ближе были поцелуи, а потом и секс при всяком удобном и неудобном случае - это Тор и себе не всегда мог объяснить.  
К счастью, ему и не требовалось объяснять. 

Он плывет между сном и явью, и ощущение спины Локи под руками настолько четкое, что возбуждение накатывает волной; не приходя в себя, он переворачивается животом вниз и трется об простыни.  
Это совсем не то же самое, но..  
\- Ух ты. А я-то думал, мы это переросли.  
Тор замирает на мгновение, но ощущения сильнее, чем стыд или чем сознание целиком; поэтому он вцепляется руками в подушки и продолжает.  
\- Я тоже так думал..  
\- Но, видимо, нет.  
Голос становится ближе - кажется, что можно открыть глаза, и Локи окажется прямо над ним. Близко настолько, что губы задевают ухо. Но его ведь нет.  
\- Ты же совсем с ума сходишь..  
Почти сочувственно. Тор сжимает зубы, слушая его.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что да.  
\- В самом деле, - сочувствие в голове исчезает, не успев толком появиться. - Иначе не терся бы тут об простынь, как мальчишка.  
Это должно было, наверное, прозвучать как оскорбление, но Тор только усмехается.  
\- Тебе же нравится.  
Локи смеется.  
\- Ну конечно. Еще бы мне не нравилось.  
И у Тора в голове взрывается звезда.

*  
Отчаявшись, Тор сбегает из Асгарда, прикрываясь необходимостью поддерживать порядок в Девяти мирах. Берет с собой троицу воинов, Сиф и еще десяток эйнхериев, и они отправляются в поход; у них случаются поражения, но победы случаются гораздо чаще.  
Именно поэтому таким шоком для них оказывается Свартальвхейм. Они попадают в битву сразу, кто-то ранит Фандралла, Вольштагг, прикрывая его, пытается сражаться за двоих. Цверги окружают Сиф, и у нее не получается отбиться; Тор проламывает путь к ней, ведя за собой еще троих эйнхериев, вытаскивает ее оттуда, она ругается, утверждая, что не надо было ее спасать.  
Но он слышит, что она испугалась.  
Они пытаются отступить, пока потери не стали больше. Тор собирает всех кругом, ожидая, что Хеймдалль вытащит их, и отбивается до последнего.  
Хеймдалль не подводит. Подводит сам Тор, получая удар копьем в бок - прямо перед тем, как их накрывает Биврест. Копье пробивает кольчугу насквозь, цверг умирает, оказавшись в границах моста, а один из эйнхериев тащит Тора на себе.

Сквозь звон в ушах Тор умудряется расслышать уже привычное “черт бы тебя побрал, Одинсон”; из-под шлема эйнхерия светятся злостью зеленые глаза.

*  
Голоса Локи больше нет. Нет и призрака. Тор, выздоравливая, ходит по дворцу, и каждый раз, открывая новую дверь - надеется увидеть его там.  
Но его каждый раз нет.

Он заглядывается на эйнхериев, но это просто эйнхерии, ничего не изменилось за время его отсутствия - ни один из них не Локи. Он снова начинает читать, оставляя открытыми книги в библиотеке, и каждый раз ждет, что услышит очередной язвительный комментарий.  
Но в голове очень тихо. 

Он не выдерживает через неделю; пройдя очередной круг по дворцу и не найдя призрак нигде, он возвращается к себе, пинком открывая дверь в комнату и падая на кровать.  
Хочется начать плакать и колотить руками в подушку; оказывается, он все-таки мертв, мертв, спустя полгода придется осознать это, и все это время Тор цеплялся за голос в собственной голове, лишь бы не верить в то, что Локи нет в живых. И лучше уж было с голосом в голове и призраками повсюду, чем как теперь - тихо.  
Он засыпает, чувствуя себя так, как будто ему пятнадцать, и все его надежды на жизнь рухнули. Отчаяние настолько глубокое и детское, что с ним ничего нельзя сделать, и никакие доводы разума не помогают; Тор заперт внутри собственной головы, и в ней никого нет, кроме его самого. И уже перед сном он тоже очень по-детски загадывает желание - чтобы это все же оказалось неправдой. 

*  
Ему снится Локи; Тор отчетливо осознает, что это сон, вспоминая, что недавно видел такой же. Только там им было пятнадцать, они оба были живы и сходили с ума друг по другу.  
Теперь им двадцать пять, и Локи мертв; но во сне это неважно, во сне можно будет наконец взять его за руку - и рука окажется настоящей.  
Весь Локи окажется настоящим.

Он будет смеяться. Ругаться. Шипеть сквозь зубы.  
Его можно будет притянуть к себе - и наконец перестать слушать его голос, потому что тело окажется громче слов.  
Волосы будут чуть длиннее, чем Тор помнит, а ребра - просвечивать чуть сильнее; он будет пахнуть так же, как и всегда, но в этой смеси полынь-вербена-лаванда найдется теперь что-то еще; на руках можно будет нащупать какие-то новые шрамы, но Тор ни на чем не сможет сосредоточиться, пытаясь охватить все разом.  
Локи расцарапает ему всю спину, пытаясь притянуть его к себе ближе, чем это возможно; это будет чертовски больно и слишком реально для сна. Воздух из окна будет холодить голую кожу; сначала будет казаться, что они оба дрожат оттого, что мерзнут, а потом станет ясно, что по щекам одного из них текут слезы.  
Они уснут, вцепившись друг в друга, и Тор почему-то не будет бояться проснуться.

Когда он проснется - он наконец-то окажется не один.


End file.
